RED
by Anime Forever999
Summary: The Uchiha Clan. A family of vampires known for their ability to transform their eyes from blood red to pitch back. All except for the youngest born, Sasuke Uchiha, who's eyes refused to change. Until he meets a boy who seems to be constantly chasing after something and will bring him more than just the answer to his troubles. SasuNaru
1. The Party

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

 **The Party**

The car drove slowly down the deserted road, the night was black, pitch black which seemed to suit the family perfectly. They were on their way to a party, a casual work affair but the four vampires were dressed to the nines and no one would expect any less.

"You begged to come Sasuke so I let you but you can't seem to control yourself." Fugaku Uchiha glanced at his youngest son who scowled at him through the rear-view mirror.

"First of all, I didn't beg, I just wanted to come meet the prospective clients that I would work with in the future when I eventually took over your company." In the seat next to him, his older brother Itachi gave a loud guffaw, "you'll be the head of Father's company when I cut your head off and hang it in my office."

"Itachi! Don't be crude." Their mother Mikoto scolded her eldest son gently causing the younger to smirk.

"Secondly, I'm not a child Father, you know well enough that I can go months without drinking blood." Itachi snorted, "he's not talking about the blood baby brother, he's talking about your eyes. You may be 19 but your eyes are still as red as the day you were born, if that doesn't scream late puberty I don't know what does."

"Shut up, Itachi," Sasuke seethed, it wasn't his fault his eyes wouldn't turn black like the other, they were defective or something, ever since he was young, his eyes would stay red, if he tried to force them to change they'd go even brighter. Luckily he had learnt to control that aspect but it was still infuriating, the only way he could go to school was wearing contacts, and since he had forgot to get new ones, he was forced to try and change his eyes mentally.

"I hate to admit it but your brother's right Sasuke."

"You want Sasuke's head on a stick too Father?"

"No, Sasuke needs to learn how to change his eyes, he can't rely on contacts forever. It's a natural process for vampires, you should have been able to do this by the time you were 6."

The youngest Uchiha crossed his arms in a huff, why was everyone picking on him today?

"Maybe we could tell them that he's wearing coloured contacts?" Mikoto suggested as the car slowed to as stop outside of a tall hotel.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "yeah, tell them he's getting ready for Halloween."

"It's June," Sasuke pointed out with a scowl as Itachi climbed out of the car with a mocking laugh.

The younger began to open his door but was stopped by his Father, "Sasuke, no."

"But Fath-"

"My decision is final, you will stay in the car. We'll be out in an hour; maybe it'll give you some time to practice a little self-control."

Before he could speak anymore, Fugaku had climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. He didn't bother locking the vehicle because he trusted Sasuke to stay inside or face the consequences. Placing his wife's hand in the nook of his elbow, he led his family into the event.

"Fine whatever," The youngest Uchiha whispered to the empty car, "I'd rather read a book or something anyways."

Sasuke blew out a breath unhappily as he flopped over to lie across the backseat of the car. He couldn't change his eyes; no matter what he did they never changed. It wasn't a problem of self-control; it had nothing to do with that. Sasuke was just… different, that's all there was.

He sighed, it was unfair that he got treated like this, why couldn't they at least try to understand?

He closed his eyes; maybe he could get some rest while he waited, he had stayed up late last night working on an assignment for his class. But no matter how long he kept his eyes closed, his mind kept flickering back to his brother's mocking laugh and Father's disapproving gaze.

Sitting up, he ran his hands through his hair before focusing. Black, black, black, he wanted his eyes to be black. His iris' flickered instantly from red to black but held for barely a second. Immediately after however, Sasuke was struck with a head splitting headache. This was what happened every time he tried to change his eyes but it was something only he knew. Despite how much they aggravated him, he didn't want to worry his family.

He pulled at his hair frustratedly, why was it him that had to go through this? Why couldn't he just live normally, well as normally as a vampire could, with the rest of his family?

Sasuke stayed in that position for a while before he began to feel as though he was going insane. He rolled down his window and felt immediately calmer after the soft evening winds flew into the car and tousled his mane.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the world around him. He waited patiently as it passed him by second by second, soaking in every sound. Soon enough, he heard footsteps. Not the calm footsteps of his family but the frantic footsteps of a person in need, a person on the run.

Turning to look out of the rear window of the car, he watched as a figure weaved its way through the parked cars in the lot of the hotel they were in front of. They wanted to lose someone or _something_ but weren't doing a very good job of it.

Their footsteps slowed the closer they got to Sasuke's car and the more tired they got until eventually they tripped. Sasuke, intrigued by the transpiring events, opened the car door and, in no more than 2 seconds, picked up the mystery runner and took them back to the car.

It was a man, Sasuke deciphered from the back of his messy blond hair and trembling broad shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked as he kept a tentative hand on the man's shoulder, ready to pull back in case he didn't approve of the touch.

The man, however, reacted positively by leaning into his touch. Feeling encouraged, Sasuke slid closer and rubbed the man's arm with his other hand.

Eventually he found his voice, "y-yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired." He laughed dryly and the Uchiha smiled despite the man not being able to see it. There was something about this man that made Sasuke feel weird, it wasn't his blood but his scent smelled different to other humans.

"Why were they chasing you?" Sasuke asked curiously as he leant a bit closer to get a better whiff.

The man shrugged, grief showing clearly in his actions, "because of my brother." Not wanting to pry further into the life of this man that he had just met, Sasuke let it go.

The Uchiha covered the man's mouth before he could open it to speak again. In an instant he began to struggle, "Shh," he whispered in his ear in hopes to calm him, "they're coming."

Footsteps could be heard outside and the blond quietened down much to Sasuke's relief. The chasers stopped near the car, there were three of them, all with their hoods up and out of breath.

Sasuke hoped they didn't look in their direction since the window was still down and they were in plain sight. He put an arm around the blond's chest and pulled him back against his own; he then slowly lowered them till he was lying on the car seat and the man was lying on top of him.

The group of guys outside seemed confused at the man's disappearance but decided he wasn't worth the effort and headed back in the direction they came from. Sasuke sighed in relief before releasing the man but the other didn't sit up.

The Uchiha noticed that he was trembling. Scared that he was crying, Sasuke grabbed his cheeks and turned his face around. "Are-are you ok?" He asked as he cautiously wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs.

"Yeah." He sighed out and bent his head. Sasuke shivered, his voice sounded so different now that he could see the mouth it was coming from.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Naruto," he placed a finger under the blond's chin to lift his head up, and his eyes finally opened. Sasuke saw beautiful, bright, blue orbs and was immediately entranced in them, "the name's Sasuke U-"

"Uchiha…" Sasuke's eyebrows rose and Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth.

"How do you know my family?" Now suspicious, Sasuke leaned closer with an intimidating sneer. Naruto shrunk with fear and shook his head frantically, his hand still over his mouth.

Getting irritated, Sasuke ripped the hand away from his mouth, "answer me!"

Naruto moved even further back till he was pressed up against the door and his legs became a barrier between them. Tears welled up in his eyes as he became frozen with fear, "I can't, I can't, I-I can't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Naruto's breaths came out in short spurts as he continued to apologise. Sasuke felt bad but didn't relent, he needed answers, "I won't hurt you Naruto." He used a softer approach this time as he closed the gap between them once more, "I just want you to give me a few answers ok?"

He put a reassuring hand on Naruto's chest and applied pressure softly to try and stabilise his breathing. Eventually, he calmed down enough to nod slowly as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to steady himself.

The Uchiha felt a shock run through him at the touch but decided to ignore it in favour of getting answers. "Naruto, do you, in any way, want to harm me or my family?"

As he waited for an answer, Sasuke discretely slid his hand a little higher up on Naruto's chest to feel for his heartbeat, "not you no! You've been nothing but nice to me, all I want is answers." Steady, not a lie.

"Answers to what?" Naruto's mouth ran dry and he shook his head quickly, "I-I can't say."

He felt his heart tug at Sasuke's sigh. The first person being nice to him in years and Naruto was disappointing him.

"Ok then, do you know what the Uchiha clan are?"

"Vampires." Naruto's heart rate picked up and Sasuke guessed it was out of fear since that was the truth. Why wouldn't you be scared, a mythical creature was sitting right in front of you? It wasn't as if this was common knowledge either, only a select few humans knew of the existence of vampires and even less knew about the prestigious Uchiha clan. Those humans ended up being a long term food source or a 'mate' as romantics liked to call them.

"How did you find that out?" He was answered with another shake of the head and Sasuke held in yet another frustrated sigh. He knew Naruto wasn't doing this on purpose, he wanted to tell him but whether it was because he didn't trust Sasuke or there was something threatening him, he couldn't.

Sasuke felt as though he was going in circles.

"Last question. How did you know that _I_ was an Uchiha?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusing, "your eyes of course."

Internally, Sasuke cursed at himself for forgetting that he wasn't wearing his contacts, of course it was his eyes, nothing screamed vampire like blood red eyes do.

"I mean the red only lasted for a few seconds but it was a dead giveaway, Uchiha vampires are known for their-"

Sasuke froze, what did he just say?

Disregarding everything coming out of the blond's mouth, he grabbed his arms and pulled him closer till their breaths mingled. Sasuke looked straight into his now frightened eyes, "look closely Naruto, look closely at my eyes. What colour are they?"

Despite his confusion, Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes as thoroughly as he though necessary, "black, like pitch black. Probably the darkest colour I've ever seen, they're mesmerising."

Sasuke paused, they were black, _finally._ But instead of feeling happy, Sasuke was distraught, what had changed? Why now? He had tried no longer than 10 minutes ago and there was nothing than a flicker and a horrible headache.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, red, red, red, he wanted red. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Naruto's gasp and smirked at the obvious indication that his eyes had turned back to red.

Sasuke felt excitement, there were many things he needed to do at that very moment. "What time is it, Naruto?" The blond fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, "oh, umm, almost half past."

Nodding, Sasuke rolled up the still open window and grabbed the car keys from underneath the armrest where his father had left them. He then opened the door on his side of the car and waiting for Naruto to slowly and cautiously join him and climb out.

"Why are we getting out?" Naruto asked as his head whipped from side to side to see if his pursuers had decided to come back for some reason.

Sasuke grabbed him by the cheeks, "stop it, I'll protect you. I'm a vampire remember, being super strong and fast are one of the perks."

The vampire ignored the heat that travelled from Naruto's cheeks to his hands; he had learnt a long time ago to curb his desire for warmth. "And we're going in there," he pointed towards the hotel the party was currently being held at, "to show them this." He then pointed to his own eyes that finally worked.

"You're going to show your family, with red eyes, that you also have red eyes?" Naruto asked dubiously as he let himself get drabbed by the arm.

Cursing softly, Sasuke stopped and grabbed at his hair before concentrating. Black, black, black, I want blac-

Pain immediately shot through his skull, even worse than the first time. The jolt was so painful it forced Sasuke to his knees. Naruto was by his side in a second and put steadying hands on his shoulders.

Almost instantly, the pounding stopped and the pain resided, "I guess I have to be touching you." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Are you ok?" Naruto had his arms out ready as Sasuke stood ready to catch the taller teen if he fell.

"I'm only going to say this once Naruto so listen closely." He ignored the question and held the other's hands in his. Sasuke had to be as sincere as possible; he couldn't let him leave, "I need you. My eyes… before I met you, my eyes were always red, but when I'm touching you, they turn black like they should've done years ago. If you leave me now, I don't think I'll ever be able to live a normal life. Will you go in there with me?"

Naruto, as if hypnotised by my hopefully now black eyes, nodded along with my words, "this is the first time anyone had ever said they needed me."

My frozen heart clenched at the thought of Naruto being abandoned or abused; all the more reason for him to stay with me. "This means we're a team now Naruto. All those things that you couldn't tell me in the car I want to hear them eventually, ok?"

He nodded along faster this time, "I was planning on telling you eventually! I mean, if we were still in contact by the time I was able to or if we-"

"Ok I get it." He said, cutting Naruto's ramblings short, "are my eyes black?"

He shot Sasuke a thumbs up before allowing him to take his tanned wrist into his paler hand again and lead him into the hotel. There was no one at reception which made it even easier to sneak into the so called high society party. Yes, Sasuke's parents were the ones hosting it but they had instructed security to not let him in if he tried to enter.

Climbing into the lift, Sasuke pressed the button for the 14th floor. Naruto whistled impressed, "rooftop party, huh, your family must be rich."

The Uchiha smirked proudly as he watched the world outside; he could see their car from there. He wondered if his family had watched him like he was watching the car.

The lift dinged as it arrived at its destination; Sasuke and Naruto go off and walked through the glass doors into the party that was in full swing. "Tell me if you spot them." Sasuke mumbled in the other's ear as his eyes wandered from head to head.

"How am I supposed to know what they look like?" Naruto whispered back as they moved further into the party and dodged people.

The raven rolled his eyes, "pale, dark hair, dark eyes, just like me."

Spotting the refreshment table, Sasuke moved over in that direction and grabbed a plate. He began piling it with food before shoving it into Naruto's open arms, "eat, you're too skinny." The blond looked beyond thankful before he began to slowly dig in and savour every bite. Sasuke had to stop himself from wondering what kind of life Naruto had been living because it obviously wasn't a good one.

He slid his hand from Naruto's wrist to his neck, making sure to never break contact in case his eyes turned back. Once again, he ignored Naruto's reaction to his touch and stored it in the back of his mind to think about later, now wasn't the time.

"Let's stay here, my brother is such a pig, sooner or later he'll show up to feed that monster he calls a stomach." Naruto snickered between bites and Sasuke smiled down at him gently.

"Pig, baby brother, is that the best you could do?" Sasuke tuned around but kept Naruto facing the other way and used his hand to push the blond's face into his shirt. Sasuke ignored how he shivered lightly at the quick breaths that he could feel ghost over his chest.

"If anyone's a pig, it's your little companion over there, what does he want to do, empty the whole table?" Sasuke didn't have to look at Naruto to know that he was embarrassed, it basically radiated off of him.

The younger Uchiha took a menacing step forward and growled, what right did he have to talk about Naruto like that? Naruto had saved him from living a life of killer headaches and irritating contacts, he was the saving grace he had always been asking for. No one would treat him like he was anything less than the best.

"That's enough of that Itachi, there's no need to be rude to Sasuke's guest. I'm surprised you forgot the first lesson of business, 'make allies, not enemies.'" Itachi had the decency to look ashamed for a brief moment as Mr and Mrs Uchiha stepped forward.

Fugaku's eyes moved from Itachi to Sasuke and narrowed, "I thought I told you not to come in Sasuke. You disobeyed my orders."

"No I didn't, you told me to change my eyes, I did." His family finally took notice of the fact that his eyes weren't his usual red and expressed well deserved shock.

"But how? You've been trying for years…" Mikoto finally spoke up. She released her husband's arm and took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of her youngest son, "no contacts?" She caressed his cheek softly as she stared into his deep black eyes.

He shook his head, "no contacts, just Naruto."

Sasuke brought attention to the blond who was briefly forgotten. Four pairs of black eyes bore into him and he smiled sheepishly, "hi."

Mikoto smiled back at him in a motherly fashion, "hello."

"What did this 'Naruto' do to you Sasuke?" Fugaku asked as he too took a step forward to observe the pair.

"Nothing, Father." Sasuke gave the blond's neck a reassuring squeeze, "it's just, when we touch, I have power over my eyes and I can change them easily. If I were to let go however, they would turn back to normal."

A snort erupted from Itachi's mouth, "so you didn't learn any self-control but rather found a pair of training wheels."

"Silence, Itachi!" Fugaku bellowed with a scowl, beckoning the gaze of fellow party goers.

Itachi looked as if he had swallowed a lemon and turned away in shame. Fugaku scouted the area thoughtfully, "we must talk about this, in private."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please follow, favourite and review! I hope you guys are looking forward to the next update!**


	2. The Meeting

**AN: Heeeeey guuuys, sorry for the wait! I swear this isnt me falling back into bad habits i just had exams all last week and then work last weekend and then i had trouble figuring out what to write. But it's done now! And i hope you all enjoy it! Also thank you soooo much to everyone who took the time to fav, follow and review, it means a lot to me!**

Thank you: **Celestial-Kitsunei, phantomlady13, fviet,JustCallMeAzi, SuperWolf1967, falsedfaith691, myownperson2010667 and MyNameIsLaura** for favouriting.

Thank you: **phantomlady13, Viv310, JustCallMeAzi, winter555, SuperWolf1967, CreativeJustice, falsedfaith691, ehkhshadow24, Randomly Talented, KuraiFlame16, myownperson2010667, nubgublin and aznyaoilover** for following.

 **Review Replies at the bottom ;)**

* * *

 **The Meeting**

From the room Fugaku had led them too; Naruto could still hear the faint cheers and music from the party. He was envious that he wasn't there enjoying all the food and was stuck in the middle of a suffocating silence. He didn't mind much though, because Sasuke was with him.

He looked up at the side of the vampire's head who sat beside him, how could someone be so perfect? He had saved him from danger and in an instant they had clicked, then he made him feel wanted. No one had told him they needed him since he was little, since _he_ got taken from him.

Biting his lip at the bad memory, the blond shook his head and held on tighter to the big hand that encompassed his smaller one. Sasuke looked down at him and smiled, despite the tense situation, Naruto knew that he was safe.

"Where are you from?" Naruto jumped at the sudden question and almost squeaked at the hard gaze Fugaku was fixing him with.

"I-I can't tell you." The menacing black eyes flickered an angry red and Naruto felt like he would faint from shock. His were so different to Sasuke's; they were stronger and deeper but they were merciless.

Noticing his flinch, Sasuke surged forward so he was positioned in front of the blond, their hands still interlocked together. "Do not threaten him Father; he is not obligated to tell anyone anything."

A snort emerged from the other end of the table and Sasuke turned his glare onto his brother. After they had left the party, the older Uchiha seemed to regain his confidence. "Does that mean you also know nothing of his origins?"

The silence of Sasuke answered Itachi's question and he cackled discourteously. "That's even more of a reason to distrust him! You've brought a stranger into the heat of our coven." His voice quietened to a hiss and his eyes turned a burning red. Fugaku didn't bother stepping in to stop him this time, he agreed with him.

Naruto's heart ached as he felt Sasuke's fingers fall limp in its hold. He didn't care who didn't trust him, he had been through it his whole life it wasn't anything new but Sasuke was different. Without Sasuke, he would still be running, he wouldn't feel the amazing feeling he had when someone told him he needed him. Naruto tightened his hands around Sasuke's and held them together with his other. He couldn't lose Sasuke; he was the only thing he had.

"Don't insult Sasuke, I've told him everything I could." The blond stood from his seat abruptly and glared back into the unwavering curious, red eyes of the older Uchiha son.

"That implies something is holding you back."

Naruto swallowed his pooling saliva as the red eyes only seemed to get wider, they were drawing him in. Sasuke tugged on his arm to try and divert his attention but he was brought out of his daze by Fugaku's voice ringing out.

"Word of advice boy, never look an Uchiha in the eyes when red for more than 15 seconds, you'll be compelled to tell all of your secrets."

Itachi made a disgruntled noise from the other end of the table, "I almost had him Father."

"You almost had nothing," the older man shot his son an amused smirk, "if you were paying attention like I taught you Itachi you would have noticed he has a blood rune drawn onto the back of his neck."

Naruto's hand shot up to cover the spot. When did he-

"He wouldn't have been able to tell us anything even if he tried." He cast the blond a glance, his lips set into a grim line. It wasn't any ordinary rune, a blood rune was the hardest and strongest type to draw not to mention it was contained symbols Fugaku had never even seen before. This was no ordinary boy.

"A blood rune! Who gave that to you?" Itachi leant forward in his chair ringing with anger at getting called out on his ignorance.

"I guess you haven't been listening brother since Father just told you that he _can't say anything_." Sasuke finally gained his voice. Remember who he was there to protect, he tightened his hold on Naruto's cold hands and tugged the other boy back into his chair.

Itachi growled, "do not test me Sasuke, I can-"

"Boys!" Mikoto spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room. She had wanted the men to talk and work it out themselves but obviously they couldn't be trusted. She rolled her eyes at the thought, she felt as if there wasn't one day where her days were filled with work.

"If you cannot speak cordially then do not speak at all." Naruto wondered if hissing was a vampire thing because it seemed to come so easy to them. The mother shot her son's a glare before she motioned for her husband to begin speaking again.

"Thank you, love." Naruto watched in awe as he gazed at his wife with pure adornment. It was something he had never seen up close before, love. He had always wondered what it felt like.

"The bond the two of you have is… special."

Silence fell upon the room as the sensitive subject was addressed. "I assume that you're familiar with it then?"

Fugaku's expression grew pained but he answered, "yes, but only when I was young. It is the kind of bond told of in a child's fairy-tale."

"So it's a myth." Sasuke assessed.

"No," his father disagreed, "just so rare that it is not believed in anymore."

A hush fell upon the room as if Fugaku was cautious of speaking about it anymore. It was obviously a taboo subject in the older vampire community but Naruto couldn't help but be curious.

"So how exactly does this fairy-tale go?" He asked.

Fugaku let out a sigh, he wasn't comfortable talking about this in front of a mortal, "Every couple of centuries, a special vampire is born. They are strong vampires, filled with more power inside their small hands than their whole clan. The vampire is so powerful that all the power inside them could easily kill them or everyone around them. Sensing the birth of this myth, the elder vampire separates the power from the youngling and places it inside a human strong enough to hold it."

He took a breath and met both of the boys gazes, "if the two were ever to be reunited, the vampire would have the strength to kill thousands singlehandedly."

"So does that mean I'm Sasuke's… other half?" Naruto asked his heart beating faster by the second. Did this mean he and Sasuke belonged together? He didn't dare look at the other afraid of what might show on his face but instead watched the older man for his reply.

"No." His face fell and Sasuke growled.

"You just said-"

"I said that most probably contains the power or a mythical vampire-"

"Then wha-"

"I did not say however," he shot his son a glare for his interruption, "that the power was _yours._ "

The room fell into a deathly silence as they youngsters soaked in the information. Naruto felt as though he couldn't breathe, there was someone else; he could belong to someone else. But he didn't _want_ to.

"You're compatible with the power Naruto holds obviously," Fugaku continued, "but it may not be yours, others do exist, do not get attached."

The words cut through the blond like a knife. Sasuke wasn't- could never be his. He was only needed till he found someone better. Unconsciously, he began to pull his hands away from where they were intertwined with Sasuke's.

The raven turned and placed a hand on the tanned cheek, "listen to me," he whispered, "no matter what he says, I meant all the words I said in the car park. I need you. I don't care about the others, all I need is you and if anyone ever tries to take you away I'll kill them."

Naruto listened in a trancelike state. Sasuke's voice was dripping with anger and if he weren't touching Naruto, his eyes would be ablaze with red hot passion.

"Does that mean that there are others that you know of? For sure?" Itachi, who had been sitting quietly during the explanation, voiced his question.

Fugaku, however, could not answer, "that is something he cannot tell you at this point in time Itachi." Mikoto answered for him with a stern look meaning that he couldn't question it anymore.

"So what can you tell us?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's body closer to his and waited for an answer.

"Being with Naruto is very dangerous for you son, it gives you a power that you will need to learn to control or you will end up hurting others." His glance went from his son to the blond teen in his arms. The unnaturally blue eyes focused on every word he said.

"It would be safer for all of us if we left him behind and made no further contact." He held up his hand to stop the words that Sasuke had wanted to say, "but, Naruto is special. The blood rune means he must've had some contact with a vampire in his life and so I would not feel comfortable letting him go on his own. He will come and stay with us, where he's easier for us to reach."

Sasuke's face stretched into a smile as he pulled the blond into a tight hug. Naruto stilled with shock, they were going to let him stay with them, stay with Sasuke?

Fugaku smiled softly at the expression on the boy's face and held his hand out across the table, "welcome to the family, Naruto."

Shaken from his stupor instantly, the blond scrambled to shake hands with the Uchiha patriarch even if it meant letting go of Sasuke for a second, he was being accepted.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **JustCallMeAzi:** Haha, yeah i know, i'm still kind of working on making him a believable areshole :)

 **phantomlady13:** Naruto is just a human, I'm still working on Itachi's character but he's supposed to be annoying and stubborn. My guess is as good as yours X)

 **SuperWolf1967:** Thank you!

 **Randomly Talented:** I'm sure Naruto would prefer high class business to his usual drama any day, i know i would. ;)

 **falsedfaith691:** Your hypothesis is so accurate I'm pretty sure you're a mind reader. I was going to go down that exact route but then when i write i dont really think i just write down the scene that goes on in my head and it kinda changed. But you're mostly on point so congratulations! XD

 **AN: Thank you for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed please Fav, Follow and Review if you did, those notification emails reeeally make my day! Also the next chapter is being written as you're reading this so look out for it, should come in a few days.**


	3. The First Human

**AN: Heey guys, it's a really busy time in my life right now so I hope you understand that the updates may not be as frequent as I'd like them to be. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and leave loads of reviews and stuff!**

Thank you: **Viv310** and **JustCallMeAzi** for following.

* * *

 **The First Human**

The ride home felt a lot longer to Sasuke than the ride there. This time he had Naruto sitting next to him, his blond hair splayed over the vampire's black shirt as he leant his head on the cold shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft but Sasuke could tell he was still awake by his rapid heart beat and how his hand consistently tightened around Sasuke's every time they went over a particularly bad bump.

On his other side, sat his sulking brother Itachi who had gotten scolded more today than he ever had his entire life. Sasuke didn't understand what his problem was, normally his older brother wasn't this bad, he was actually pretty pleasant, he must've been having a bad day.

Cutting off his thoughts about his brother, Sasuke leant his head on Naruto's and chuckled lightly as he felt the human's quick intake of breath. He was too cute, Sasuke didn't know what he did to deserve someone as beautiful as Naruto as his possible other half but he was sure he would do everything to protect the little human.

EVentually, the car rolled to a stop and despite knowing he was awake, Sasuke was out of the door and picking up Naruto from where he sat in a flash. "S-Sasuke, I'm awake, you don't need to carry me." The vampire smirked but did not relent and was silently pleased at the flustered expression Naruto's face had adopted.

"I assume you know where Naruto's room will be, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked as she gently patted the warm cheek of her new charge. Although she didn't show it much, she was very excited at having a human living with them. There was just a certain warmth that they brought to a household that Mikoto could never seemed to achieve.

The youngest Uchiha nodded, "of course Mother, only the best for my other half." His mother let out an angelic giggle as the young vampire carried off his human towards the house.

"Welcome, Naruto, to the Uchiha mansion." Fugaku spoke as the young blond watch the approaching castle with a mixture of awe and fear, "You live here?"

"Have for many centuries," Sasuke said, "it's vampire tradition for a coven to live in one house and expand it as the family grows."

"There are over one hundred rooms here," Mikoto added with a sad smile, "unfortunately the Uchiha clan has dwindled to a mere few, what you see now are the last remaining Uchiha's." She waved a hand at her three other family members. Naruto nodded but in his heart he knew that wasn't true, he knew another Uchiha and he would never let himself forget.

"We were and still are the most influential vampire family in the world, these halls," Fugaku gestured to main entrance of the house that they had stepped into that led to long winding staircases, "have thousands of years of vampire history."

"And you, little boy, are the first and only human to ever step foot on this land." Itachi added. Despite his bitter tone, Naruto was struck with a sense of longing, for a history and a family.

The blond was glad Sasuke was carrying him because he was sure if he stood his legs would give out underneath him. It felt so strange and so satisfying to be included in such a vast history. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he thought that maybe one day someone would speak about him as they spoke about their ancestors.

He hid his face in the young vampire's neck and gave a weak chuckle, "did you guys practice that or something?"

He felt Sasuke smile into his hair, "we don't get many visitors anymore but when we do we like to make sure it's perfect."

Naruto couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or lying to make him happy but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless.

"I think it's time Naruto gets some rest, we all need to wake up early tomorrow, Fugaku and I need to set up some rules with Naruto as well as a training schedule while Itachi and Sasuke go to school-"

"Mother, I'm not going to school."

Mikoto glared at her youngest son, "yes you are Sasuke, you just started your second year and-"

"And it won't matter if I miss a day or two, I can catch up quickly."

The two glared at each other before Fugaku cut in with a chuckle, "you can miss one day Sasuke but then you're back to school."

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to argue but Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure your parents will take good care of me while you're away. Plus it's only a few hours." The vampire's lips pursed in discontent but decided to not say anything more.

He walked past his family and up the stairs, "goodnight Naruto," Mikoto called from behind them. The blond shot her a smile over Sasuke's shoulder before they disappeared behind a corner. They moved in silence towards what Naruto assumed was his new room.

"Is your room near mine?" He asked quietly when they stopped in front of a ornate looking door. Sasuke smiled at him softly before pushing the door open, "it's right across the hall so if you need anything at all just come and get me."

The Uchiha held onto Naruto with one hand as he pulled back the duvet and pushed up the pillows before placing him down gently. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked softly as he removed the blond's shoes and jeans.

Naruto's face burned red as he tried to push Sasuke's hands away, "I can undress myself Sasuke!" He rolled his eyes but relented and turned around to give the blond some privacy when he glared at him.

As soon as he heard the rustle of trousers dropping to the floor, he turned back around and was instantly tucking Naruto into bed. The blond was blushing but didn't fight back and let himself get comfy. He watched as Sasuke stood up straight and looked over his work, before the vampire turned to leave Naruto spoke up, "will you stay with me?"

A dark eyebrow was raised and Naruto rushed to correct himself, "until I fall asleep I mean, I-I don't really want to be alone right now."

A soft smile fell upon Sasuke's face as he went to sit on the edge of the bed, "how old are you Sasuke, your mother said you just started your second year of university, so…"

"I'm 19 years old." Naruto watched intently as the red eyes flickered with interest, "i'm studying Law, same as Itachi."

"What kind of things do you study about?" Naruto didn't have the expenses to afford to go to university, not that anyone in his backwards little town would let him anyways, so he was very interested to hear about it.

He sighed in content as Sasuke ran his long fingers through his mess blond hair as he spoke. Naruto let his eyes droop close as he listened to the vampire talk, "how old are you Naruto?"

"I turn 20 in October." Naruto snickered lightly as he felt Sasuke's fingers stop in their movement for a moment, "i didn't think you were older than me."

He let out a sound of indignation from where he lay comfortably, "only by three months, don't make me sound like some old man."

Sasuke chuckled and tugged lightly at the blond strands between his fingers, "I apologise, it just sounds like an odd concept doesn't it, being older than a vampire?"

Naruto nodded his head, his eyes opening slightly as he showed interest in their conversation topic, "do all vampires age normally too or do you just say you're 19 when you're actually hundreds of years old? How are vampires even made, not the whole being bitten thing but how did original vampires come about, do you know or is it like a sec-"

"Naruto." Blue eyes met black and the human almost shivered at the cold hand resting against his cheek. "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"All of your questions will be answered in the morning." The blond sighed but let his eyes close once more and let the events of the day wash over him. In an instant he felt so tired. He hummed happily as Sasuke resumed stroking his hair as his consciousness finally slipped away from him.

Sasuke watched his human fall asleep, a feeling of content draped over him like a thick blanket. His human, he loved the thought, because even if Naruto wasn't his other half, they were meant for each other. Whether it was platonically or romantically it didn't matter as long as they were together.

Without making a sound, he reluctantly stood from where he was perched on the bed. He wanted to watch the blond sleep but knew his presence would eventually deter his pleasant dreams. Sighing he gently ran his thumb across the other man's cheekbone and held back a grin at how he shivered slightly, "sweet dreams, Naruto."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys, please please leave reviews, they really encourage me to write more.**


	4. The History

**AN: IM BAAAAACK. Did anyone miss me? No? Ok, understandable X')**

 **It's been about a year and a half since I last posted on this site so let me give you all a brief catch up, I'm in uni now... yeah that's is, oh and I'm like unbelievably poor and I'm genuinely confused how I've ended up like this. I am a trash person. But yeah summer is here and I thought I'd give it one last crack of the whip and see if I can get back into my mojo before September.**

 **Anyways yeah it's probably really shit but I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought! :D**

* * *

 **The History**

The next morning truly felt unreal for Naruto. In his blissful sleep, he'd almost completely forgotten what had happened the night before, but even a mattress as luxurious as the one the Uchiha's allowed him to use couldn't ease out the worry that lingered in his brain. He couldn't believe an encounter like that had happened, it was amazing, but he couldn't help but feel he wouldn't have long to enjoy it all. But all lingering troubles shot out of his head at the sight of a beautiful figure smirking down at him from where they stood at the end of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" He hadn't forgotten the silky tone that accompanied Sasuke's voice, but it sounded so much better in real life than in his dreams that he didn't know what to make of it.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" The following questions broke him of his stupor and the human shot up from where he lay, "oh, yeah, of course, I slept so much better than usual, I think I need to invest in a mattress." The ends of Sasuke's lips turned down slightly and the other let out an awkward laugh, he mustn't have said the right thing.

The vampire took two steps to make it from where he stood to Naruto's side before grasping his arm and gently pulling him to his feet. "There's a lot to go through today so we're starting early." A glance at the ornate clock that hung on the wall showed it was 6 am. Blond eyebrows raised in disbelief, never before had he waken up by himself at such an absurdly early hour, especially since he has gone to bed late too.

"You'll find all the clothes you need in the bathroom." Sasuke continued as he glanced down at the bare body of the man in front of him. The blond forgot that he had slept in just his ratty old boxers and quickly went to cover them up as a red hue settled on his face. The smirk was back on the Uchiha's face as he took a few steps back with his hands up as if to surrender.

"Go get in the shower and please make it quick, Father does not like to be kept waiting." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Silence fell in the room as he watched the door, waiting for Sasuke to walk back in for some reason before Naruto wrapped his arms around himself with a sigh. He didn't know if he would be able to get used to this kind of life, one of luxury. He was used to a more modestly sized house with lots of noise whereas the Uchiha's seemed to live on the opposite end of the spectrum. The only sounds permeating the air were the gentle creaking of the wooden floor as he padded over to what he assumed was the bathroom. For him, the silence was almost deafening.

* * *

"May I leave now? I refuse to sit here for one more second and play happy 'human' family." All heads at the table turned to Itachi who had neither touched his bowl of fruit salad nor his plate of eggs and bacon which Naruto had been fully enjoying. A scowl was set firmly on his face as he looked upon the other occupants of the table with scorn.

Mikoto's perfect brow crinkled a little, she watched over her eldest child as he crossed his arms over his chest, a slight downward curve of her lips formed, "what's gotten into you recently Itachi? You've become so irritable lately."

The sneer on his pale face dropped into a sigh, "I'm sorry Mother, it's been quite a while since I've had blood and I'm in my final year now so the stress may be getting to me a bit." Naruto almost choked on his food, so they _did_ drink blood, then how were they eating real food as well?

"Itachi, you should know better than going too long without blood," Mikoto scolded in a calm voice, "you know the only one who can go without blood for more than a month is Sasuke." Naruto shot the aforementioned a look, but he was scooping a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth unbothered.

"I know things have been difficult lately," Fugaku began to speak in an authoritative tone as he glanced at the human who immediately shrunk down into his seat. His sharp gaze then turned on his own son, "but an Uchiha shows weakness to no one, especially their own."

A silence fell upon the table and the blond waited with bated breath for the snarky reply he expected to come, "of course, Father, I have no excuse." The elder brother's head was turned down shamefully and his hands gripped the armrests of his chair in a vice-like grip.

The response seemed to be enough to the patriarch as he nodded affirmatively before speaking again, "get some blood before you go, there should be a pack in the fridge."

There was a short pause, "you're dismissed."

As if burned by the chair in that instant, Itachi shot up from his seat and left the dining room, not before giving a nod to the occupants of the table, however. Naruto's mind was all over the place with questions he wanted to ask as he stared blankly at the door the vampire had stalked through.

"Have you finished eating, Naruto?" A small hand was placed on his shoulder before his head snapped around to see the kind smile of the Uchiha matriarch.

"B-basically, yeah-is Itachi-san ok?" He couldn't help but ask, his gaze, once again, moving to the doorway.

Mikoto's smile softened as she eased the human out of his seat, the other two Uchiha men following in suit, "he's fine, we'll explain it all to you, don't worry, Sasuke says you have a lot of questions?"

Nodding his head hesitantly, the blond was ushered out of the room by the three Uchiha's.

* * *

It had been hours since Naruto had last seen the sunlight, or that's what it felt like at least. The room the four of them had cooped themselves up in had no windows with the walls painted dark red giving the room an even dimmer vibe and the Uchiha's wouldn't let him leave, even for toilet breaks!

"I know this seems hard Naruto-"

"Hard?" The human shot his other half a mean glare, "this could be considered torture in some places." It took quite a bit of self-control from Sasuke to stop himself from rolling his eyes but Fugaku had no qualms in doing so.

"Do not exaggerate boy, we're only teaching you our family history."

Naruto's forehead fell to the table with a groan and briefly wondered why he was the only one sitting down, "yeah, your super long and super boring history, I could barely sit still to study for my end of year exams and you expect me to remember something I'm not even being tested on?"

"We can test you if you want?" Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow and coy smirk.

The human couldn't shake his head fast enough, "no please, I'm fine, that's just more stress."

"No, Mikoto is right," Fugaku nodded to himself as Naruto let out another groan, "maybe it'll be easier for you to get if we ask a couple of questions." A small giggle left the mother's lips as she watched the human start to pull at his hair in frustration.

"How about this," Sasuke placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head, "we ask him some questions, and if he gets most of them right he gets to leave, if not, we keep going until he can answer them confidently."

"Why do I have to know all this stuff anyway?" He lifted his head from where it lay and felt a sense of loss when Sasuke's hand fell from where it was smoothing down his cowlicks. He watched as the Uchiha's exchanged glances as if to decide who would explain.

The patriarch eventually stepped forward, "there's a lot of pressure that comes with being someone's 'other half'." He paused to gather his bearing, "the pressure falls more on the human counterpart because they're meant to assimilate themselves into the vampire culture and be able to hone the powers they were gifted with to fully support their partners."

"But," the blond sat up straighter, his hands instantly going to fiddle with the hem of his sleeve, "I thought I Sasuke and I weren't 'other halves', or are we, maybe?" He looked up at the eldest vampire with hope in his eyes and felt Sasuke's cold hand come up to grip the back of his neck reassuringly, Fugaku merely shook his head.

"From what I've been reading recently when a vampire and it's half meet there is an instant understanding of what they are to each other." Naruto felt the grip on his neck tighten slightly but he refused to believe.

"There was kind of a connection when we first met, right Sasuke? It felt pretty magical to me?" He grinned up at the vampire and watched as his pursed lips softened into a chuckle. The butterflies he felt were immediately squashed by another shake of Fugaku's head.

"From what you've told me, you didn't even notice your eyes changing colour till he told you Sasuke." As if to argue back, the youngest in the room opened his mouth but nothing came out, "I'm sorry boys but your other halves are out there, not in here."

To have laid out to them like that crushed Naruto immensely, he had so much hope that Sasuke was the one for him and that this was the place he would finally belong. The cold hand gripping the back of his neck felt like it was burning him in that instant, so he shook it off and bit back the tears he knew wanted to spring forth.

"How do you know all this stuff? And if I'm not his other half, why would you want to teach me how to be one?" Naruto surprised himself with how bitter he seemed to sound but didn't voice any apology for it. He could feel Sasuke staring at him but refused to shake his eye contact with Fugaku.

The elder man smiled sadly at him, it was the first time Naruto had seen an expression on his face other than stoic, "first of all what did I tell you about staring into the eyes of an Uchiha for too long?"

Naruto's gazed flicked above the man's head in an instant, "but your eyes aren't red right now."

"You are correct, but you can never be too careful." Naruto slowly lowered his eyes until he was staring at Fugaku's eyebrows rather than into his dark eyes, "to answer your question, we have a vast library on this compound and it is filled with the writings of our ancestors."

"I've read nearly all of the books in there," Sasuke chimed in, "but I've never noticed any on the topic of other halves."

"Because there are not many, and the ones that do speak of these things are only available to the leader of the coven." Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke immediately broke eye contact with his Father, whether it was out of fear or respect he couldn't tell.

"The power placed inside of you is very powerful, Naruto." Fugaku drew the attention of the room back on himself, "this can be seen in the way you were able to provide for Sasuke, only those with immense power are able to do that for those other than their other half. It means you're somewhat compatible and that is enough for you to form a bond if you want there to be one." There was eye contact instantly, they could both see the relief in each other's eyes from the reassurance Fugaku had given them, they could be together.

Mikoto decided it was her turn to ease the situation back where it needed to be by walking over and placing a calming hand of her husband's arm, "we will go into the subject of other halves more thoroughly but that is work for tomorrow, for now, let's do the test Sasuke suggested shall we?"

There were nods of approval before the three Uchiha's converged on the other side of the table to discuss what they should test him for.

"Ok first, tell us what a vampire is?" Mikoto started off

"This one's easy," Naruto grinned, "vampires are like humans but not, they're a completely different race, right?"

"Which means?" Mikoto coerced.

"Umm, which means they're better because they're stronger and faster."

"Not better," Sasuke cut in, "just different."

"Exactly!" Mikoto smiled at her son before turning back to their student, "and what is it that makes us different?"

"You drink blood? Yeah you drink blood, but you can also eat human food it just doesn't sustain you for long and you should at least drink blood once a month otherwise you'll get all hangry like Itachi unless you're Sasuke since he can last for a long time without blood for some reason which doesn't really-"

"Anything else Naruto?" Fugaku cut off his rambling. The blond laughed embarrassedly before speaking again, "right, umm all vampires' eyes are red but Uchiha's are just the best shade of red." He shot Mikoto a wink and she giggled at his antics.

"They're blood red." Sasuke sighed while holding the bridge of his nose.

Naruto waved him off, "you can sleep but you don't need to and it's like really hard to do or something."

"How are vampires made?" Fugaku questioned again.

"They're born like humans and the stronger they are the slower they age, but you can't turn someone into a vampire because…" he looked to the Uchiha's for help, but they didn't give him any hints, "if vampire blood is given to a human they… oh yeah! They turn into umm, I can't remember the exact name you said but it sounded like vampire but they're all animalistic right? And they die after like an hour."

"Vampyre is what they're called and the longest they've lasted is 24 hours as long as they don't come into contact with sunlight." The Uchiha matriarch explained slowly and Naruto tried to take in every word of it.

"And what about the sun? What does it do to us?" she pressed.

"It doesn't burn you, it just itches like a lot, especially when you're young and when you grow up it like, gets better maybe?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke hoping his guess was somewhere along the right lines.

"It never gets better," Sasuke corrected with a roll of his eyes, "you just learn how to ignore it as you get older. Young vampires are often home-schooled until the age of 16 by the matriarch of the coven."

"Which brings us along nicely to a few questions about the Uchiha!" Mikoto jumped in, "now, what is a coven?"

"A group of vampires that travel together, you don't have to be related but they usually are." Naruto recited the words that Sasuke had said not even an hour ago perfectly.

Mikoto clapped her hands together happily, "perfect! And the Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded, "they are one of, if not the most well know vampire covens in the world and Fugaku-san's family have been the leaders of the group for thousands of generations."

Her smile dropped slightly, "but?"

The human swallowed and looked down at his ruined fingernails, "but, umm, the population of the coven has gone down over the years because of deaths or the many accounts of disappearances."

Despite the congratulations he received from the Uchiha's, Naruto felt horrible for having to say that, he was confused how so many people could disappear from one family to reduce the population from thousands down to four.

"You may leave now, Naruto." Fugaku decided. The blond stood but had no idea where he was meant to go now that he had the chance.

A hand appeared in front of him, "come, I'll finally give you a tour of the house." The younger two wandered off in a comfortable silence while the other two stood, as if statues, without any movements pondering over the tragedy that was the Uchiha disappearances.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought by reviewing and don't forget to fav and follow it cause I promise imma update weekly and the storyline is already planned out and its hella juicy so stay tuned ;D**


	5. The Gain

**AN: Heyyyoo, I think I just made it before a week passed lol. Enjoy my blood sweat and tears but mostly sweat because it's bloody hot rn**

* * *

 **The Gain**

It had been a week since Sasuke had started attending University again and he felt as though his relationship with Naruto had regressed since they first met. They ate breakfast together every morning, the blond would sit in Sasuke's room and watch as he got ready for his day, and they would spend almost every hour together when the Uchiha got home yet Sasuke felt as though he couldn't be further away from him. It was as if Naruto was holding him at arm's length, or maybe he himself was doing the distancing, he couldn't really tell anymore. It didn't help that the blood rune on Naruto's neck kept him from being able to tell them anything about his home life apart from his parents being dead and his brother was kidnapped by a vampire named Obito Uchiha.

The vampire sighed from where he sat near the middle of his lecture hall. He was so focused on Naruto that he hadn't been taking in the content at all. He felt eyes boring into the side of his head and turned to make eye contact with his only friend and fellow vampire Sakura Haruno. She raised an eyebrow at him and earned a roll of his eyes in return.

Not taking her eyes off him for a second, she began to pack her stuff away, "what's up?"

"Hn." It was her turn to roll her eyes as she waited for the people in their row to start leaving.

"Seriously Sasuke, what's going on with you? You've been really out of it recently; does it have anything to do with your house guest?" The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and shot her a glare.

"How do you know about that?" He watched her skip by him with a grin on her face and begrudgingly followed behind.

"Ah, ah, ah, an answer for an answer." The smirk on her face infuriated Sasuke because as much as Sakura liked to proclaim them as best friends, he merely thought of her as a nuisance but because she was a member of the only other vampire family in their area at that moment, she was useful.

With a heavy sigh, he confirmed that his mood was indeed influenced by his current house guest. She nodded her head knowingly, "love troubles huh?"

He swiftly avoided the hand she was about to place on his shoulder and shot her another glare, "answer my question." His lips twitched into a smirk at the sight of the flinch the other vampire had let out at his tone.

She put her hands up as if to surrender, "your mum told my mum at the meeting yesterday that she was happy to have someone new in the house, but she refused to give any details, so I said I would pry you for some."

Internally he cursed his mother for her love of gossiping as he stoically made his way off campus, Sakura rambled by his side every step of the way.

"Come on, will you please tell me who it is! At least answer a couple of questions, yeah?"

If only to get her to shut up, he waved his hand in agreement and watched with disdain as she squealed with excitement.

"Ok first, boy or girl?"

"Hn, a boy."

She wagged her eyebrows, "is he hot?"

"He wouldn't go for you," he sneered at her, "and he's more on the cuter side."

Sakura let out a gasp and grabbed the other vampire's arm much to his disarray, "do you like him? Is he your boyfriend? Oh, that's so adorable!"

He frowned when he found that her grip was a bit too tight to pull his arm from, "but where did you meet? And how did you not tell me you found someone?"

Sasuke didn't bother answering but rather picked up his pace in hopes of her falling over or something. Unfortunately, her grip was relentless, and they went back to the one-sided conversation they were previously having.

"But…" the pink haired girl stopped in her tracks forcing Sasuke to stop with her as she tapped a finger to her cheek in thought, "your family and my family are the only known vampires in this area, right? So how would you have met another vampire without my parents being aware of it?"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, he didn't know if he was allowed to tell anyone that Naruto was a human but he sure as hell wouldn't tell Sakura anything, once she got her teeth into something she wouldn't let go.

Wrenching his arm from her steel grip he sighed, "it doesn't concern you, leave it be."

With a cheery laugh she turned and began to walk away with a wave, "I'll get it out of you Sasuke, don't you worry."

He didn't bother watching her bubble-gum hair disappear into the crowd before making his way to the car park for a short drive home.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to think. All the information the Uchiha's had been drilling into his head and all the lessons on how to control his power had his head jumbled. He didn't know if he wanted to be there nor if he deserved to. He couldn't shake the thought that somewhere out there was someone who matched Sasuke better than he did and that he was stealing the place in the family that someone else may need more than him.

That's why he kept Sasuke at a distance, he couldn't help but feel that if someone else were to have walked in front of that car a week ago he wouldn't have been here. For Sasuke, it could be anyone, but for him, it could only be Sasuke and he was sure of that.

The blond sighed deeply and rolled over to lie on his stomach in the garden of the Uchiha household where he usually took refuge after his training sessions. That day, in particular, it was very sunny, so the blond was trying to catch a deeper tan.

"Are you trying to separate yourself from us even more?" Naruto's head snapped to the side to see Sasuke's pristine black loafers right next to him.

He tried to look up at the vampire, but the sun was in his eyes and the other looked like a looming black figure, "what?"

"I mean your skin tone, it's practically golden while we're as white as paper," he crouched into a squat and Naruto was entranced by the small smile that flickered onto the Uchiha's face, "you couldn't stand out more even if you wanted to."

It took Naruto a couple seconds to form a reply that made some sort of sense, "well I'm not an Uchiha, so…"

He watched as Sasuke tilted his head slightly and his dark hair fluttered before Naruto's eyes, "technically you're not, but we do consider you family now."

A part of Naruto was bursting with delight, it was his heart that had picked up in speed at the thought that he had a place somewhere, but his head was pounding too because he knew that it could've been anyone, it should've been someone else.

"But why?" Before he could think, the words were tumbling out of his mouth and Sasuke had to stand there and take it, "why am I the one who you now consider family? Is it because it's me or would you have been this way with anyone basically?"

The Uchiha had not moved a muscle and Naruto couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"Do you not want to be here?" His tone was stoic, Naruto could only guess what emotion his face showed.

"It's not that, I love being here, I do, but I feel like I don't deserve it, like I've taken someone's place or something." He didn't want to make Sasuke upset, but surely he could understand how crazy this felt for Naruto.

"I don't get it, you got something you wanted, who cares who had to miss out for you to get here?"

The blond sat up in shock and watched as the Uchiha tried to figure out exactly what he meant with an unfocused gaze. "I feel bad because I had to hurt someone else to get this."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "but you don't even know them and neither do I, how do you know if they're hurt by this at all? They may be living a happy life with a happy family and not have space for me in their life." Naruto looked down at his hands as a blush spread on his face, he forgot that not everyone's lives were as tragic as his had been.

He felt fingers on his chin lifting his face, Sasuke was smiling down at him, amusement clear in his eyes, "were humans always this nice?" Naruto felt the vampire's slim fingers stroking at his skin and closed his eyes to suppress a shiver, "or are you just naïve?"

The blush increased tenfold as the human shot to his feet with a scowl, "I am not naïve!"

The Uchiha merely shook his head and began making his way back to the house, "come, it's nearly time for lunch."

Naruto paused in his anger before checking the phone the Uchiha's had gifted to him on his third day there, "oh really? You're home early today then."

"I told you before I left Naruto, I only have morning classes today." The blond nodded along silently as he too began making his way back into the house, he definitely did not remember that conversation.

* * *

It was late, yet Naruto couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He was thinking about Sasuke- as usual- and how close they were in the garden earlier. He couldn't bring himself to forget how at that moment, with Sasuke's fingers stroking his chin and the light smile that played on the vampire's plush lips, all the distance he had tried to put between them had disappeared. But as soon as they stepped inside, the playfulness and the casualness of their dynamic was left behind, the distance had returned but he hadn't been the one to do it.

A soft knock on his door brought him from his reverie. He called for the guest to come in as he sat up in his bed and watched wide-eyed as Sasuke strode into his room.

"What're you doing here?" Was truly all he could ask in his shock, he didn't expect Sasuke to come just as he was getting to terms with his wanting of the vampire's company.

"I just needed to check something." Naruto nodded his head, the Uchiha took a couple steps forward till he was at the edge of the blond's bed, "what you were talking about outside, was that what made you want to keep your distance?"

Naruto winced, "you noticed?"

"How could I not?" He replied with an amused chuckle, "don't worry, I'm not offended in the least, I just wanted to know if what I said outside may have affected you in a negative way? I sometimes forget Vampires do have different conclusions than humans, if I did hurt you, you have my deepest apologies."

The older watched in awe as Sasuke began to bow and scrambled onto his knees to stop him, "no, no, it's ok," he placed his hands on the other's shoulder and forced him back up into an upright position, "your words affected me in a positive way if anything!"

Sasuke sighed with relief, "I'm glad, now I should let you get some rest."

"Oh, wait." He grabbed onto the vampire's hand and pulled him back towards the bed knowing full well that with his human strength he never would've been able to budge the other man and that Sasuke was just humouring him. "what did you mean when you said vampire's come to different conclusions."

Sasuke took a while to find the right words to say, "no matter how alike we look, vampires are not humans, we are a completely different race. If you had to come the two though, vampires would be described as more instinctual, all of our senses are more enhanced, so we rely on them a lot more than you do."

The blond nodded his head, he was kind of getting it since it fit in with the information he had been taught previously, "do decisions you make are more based on what your instincts say rather than what you're feeling?"

Naruto brightened up at the smile that spread across Sasuke's face, "exactly, the majority of the things we do are thought out objectively rather than subjectively, so you'd rarely see a vampire martyr, everything we do is to help ourselves, never hinder."

"So usually, you would never think about someone you may have hurt in order to gain something?" Sasuke's smile faltered but he nodded nonetheless.

Reaching up, the vampire gently smoothed his fingers over the human's cheekbone and smirked when the other closed their eyes to enjoy it, "frankly, I don't care about who I've hurt to get here, to get you."

He held in a chuckle at the flare of red that rapidly spread across the cheeks of his human and stared into the other's bright blue eyes that were such a contrast to his now black orbs, "the gain is always worth it."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading my dudes, lots of love, maybe I'll update quicker next time, if my mind can handle this heat :')**


	6. The Bond

**AN: Look at me, I haven't missed a week yet! I've really been into lofi hiphop on youtube lately, any recommendations?**

* * *

 **The Bond**

The night before had ended abruptly for Sasuke after he and Naruto had finished speaking he was ushered out of the room by the human who insisted he needed a full night's sleep. He sat in his room restlessly till morning but wasn't able to talk to the blond properly before he left for his morning lecture. Once again, the vampire was agitated when he should have been listening, but Sakura was hounding him with even more questions this time.

"Do you wanna give me a lift home today?" She looked up at him with a pout playing on her lips.

He scoffed, "never."

She huffed and dug her nails into his arm as he picked up his pace, "oh come on, please, I stayed with you in the library for an hour even though you obviously weren't doing any work and you know it gets darker earlier, so I really don't want to walk home right now."

Sasuke suppressed an eye-roll, "I didn't ask you to stay with me Sakura nor did I want you to," he pried her fingernail out of his shirt, "and you're a vampire, you're supposed to like darkness, and it's not like anyone would be able to hurt you anyways."

Frowning, she looked down at her shoes and kicked at the pebbles in her way, "I know, it's just been ingrained in me to not be alone at night."

This time Sasuke couldn't suppress the eye-roll, ok so Sakura had gotten kidnapped as a child once when she was out at night, but she had killed the man and went home fine; to him it was something they could easily get over but for her parents it meant they had to be stricter with her. "Honestly, the lot of you have become way too humanised.

The other vampire opened her mouth to retort but something caught her eye before she could, "who's that standing by your car?"

Sasuke's head shot up in an instant and could recognise the choppy golden hair and bright blue eyes anywhere. He made his way over; his pace was faster than a human could ever go but that was the slowest he was willing to go. He put his arms around the blond as if to protect him from the outer world, "what are you doing here?"

The vampire watched intently as the other chuckled, "hello to you too."

"That doesn't answer my question." He pressed.

"Mikoto-san dropped me off here," Naruto sent the taller man a shy smile, "she thought I could use some fresh air."

The Uchiha sighed heavily, "was there not enough air in the back garden?"

Naruto's eyes sharpened into a glare, "if you didn't want me to come you could've just said that you bastard."

Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped which grew harder to stop after the human started to push him away in anger but couldn't even budge him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted," he was able to say when he finally composed himself, "I'm very happy you came to see me."

The two were lost in their own world as small smiles crawled up on their lips until Naruto caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Umm, hi." Sasuke glanced to the side to see Sakura staring at the two with eyebrows raised and a mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh, hi," she snapped out of her stupor, "umm, I've never seen anyone that close to Sasuke before apart from his family… and me."

Sasuke almost scoffed at her blatant jealousy, "well I'm Naruto," the human held out his hand for the other to shake which she took hesitantly. Sasuke didn't look away from him once, "can I assume that you're also a vampire? Or you at least know what they are?"

Green eyes narrowed in confusion, "couldn't you tell already from your instincts?"

Naruto realised he said something he shouldn't have when a small sigh escaped Sasuke's lips. His eyes flickered between the two vampires worriedly.

"Now that I think about it, your hand is pretty warm too," the blond went to pull his arm back, but her grip was like steel as she drew hand up to her eyes for a closer examination, "and your skin is unbelievable tanned, almost as if…"

Her grip slackened, and Naruto was able to successfully pull his hand away from the girl and hide it behind his back, but it was a bit too late.

"Sasuke, this is a human!" The blond flinched slightly at the sharp hiss coming from Sakura and immediately looked away when she shot a glare his way. He didn't have a second to get his feelings under control as Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around the other's waist and pulled him in, so he was no longer in view of the other vampire.

"Silence." A shiver wracked down the spine of the human who was taken aback at the harshness of the hushed tone Sasuke used towards someone Naruto had assumed was his friend, "you will not speak of this to anyone or you'll have a lot more problems than walking home at night on your own."

Naruto couldn't see anything but the weird lack of wrinkles that Sasuke had in his shirt and yet could almost feel the hostility radiating off of his vampire in droves. He wanted to calm the younger man down, but he couldn't fathom what he was supposed to do in situations like this.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura had yet to give in, "Are you out of your mind?"

Instead of answering, the Uchiha opened the passenger side door of his car and carefully shoved the human into his seat before slamming it shout. He turned to Sakura and could feel his eyes burning with anger, despite the contacts he wore he knew the girl could see the deep redness of his irises by the way she stumbled back a couple of steps. He didn't stop there in his intimidation as he stepped forward into the girl's personal space and almost scoffed at the light blush that appeared on her pale cheeks.

"This is not your business to know nor you matter to meddle in, it would do you well to stay out of it. This is far beyond your capabilities." The vampire stood in shock as her classmate didn't even spare her another glance before climbing into his car and driving away instantly.

She watched the car speed off, not even hesitating for a second at the thought of leaving her to walk home on her own. Sakura couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes, she had always thought that, despite his cold demeanour, she and Sasuke were quite close. She believed that out of everyone else who was locked out of his heart, she was special and was allowed a place beside him because of that.

Before she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, she scrubbed harshly at her face, not caring about her makeup before turning towards the gate and making her way home in the quickly dimming light. She wasn't worried about being attacked but rather the state of her freshly broken heart.

* * *

Naruto braced himself using the door handle of the car, he had been in a car before, but never one this luxurious or this _fast._

"What do your parents do Sasuke?" He asked trying to distract himself from the journey.

The Uchiha glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "you've been at home with them for weeks and you've never thought to ask or figure out yourself even?"

"I did!" He defended vehemently, "the just told me they work from home and to ask you any details."

"They're lawyers," Sasuke snorted, "or at least they were, years and years ago, they now own a handful of firms and live a very peaceful life at home."

"Ahh, is that why you and Itachi-san are both studying law? So you can both take over for them?"

Naruto watched Sasuke's lips downturn slightly, "it's more of a race between Itachi and I. We choose one of their firms and work our way up until they think we've gotten to a high enough position with enough experience. Although nobody really expects me to win."

The human didn't hesitate in placing his hand on the younger boy's arm, "your achievements are your own Sasuke, you don't need to compare yourself with Itachi-san."

The gentle smile that arose on Sasuke's face was enough to set Naruto's heart racing and his cheeks o fire. He pulled his hand back and placed it on his stomach as if to settle the butterflies he felt there. He wanted the conversation to move onto a different topic before he threw up or something.

"Wait did you say your parents retired a long time ago, how does that work?"

"As I said before, the stronger your vampire abilities are, the longer your lifespan is," he grinned, "and the Uchiha family have always been notoriously strong."

Blond eyebrows raised in disbelief, "are you trying to tell me your parents are in their fifties or something because that's absurd."

"No, not their fifties." Sasuke watched Naruto eye him warily, "they're in their seventies."

A jaw dropped and an Uchiha laughed, "they don't look a day over 35, that's impossible."

"That's too young for Itachi to have been born Naruto, my mother would've had to have been 14."

The human shook his head in refusal, "I don't care, that's the only answer I'll accept."

The car was filled with sounds of light snickering from Sasuke as Naruto was left contemplating, "wait," he spoke up, "if your parents are going to live for a really long time, does that mean you are too?"

The nod he got in response made Naruto look down at his hands as they pulled nervously at the hem of his shirt, "but then, what about me?"

Sasuke didn't answer immediately but instead pulled into the driveway as they had finally reached their house. He turned off his engine and shifted in his seat till he was facing the older man that still refused to look up.

"Other halves," he placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and lifted his gaze till they met, "are made to be the perfect companion to their counterpart. So, you will live as long as your vampire needs you to live."

"But I'm not your other half."

"No, but you will be." Sasuke used his other hand to take one of Naruto's hands into his own and leaned in so their faces were close, "don't you feel it? Our bond is starting to show because we're spending time with each other and we _want_ to be together."

Naruto felt Sasuke squeeze his hand encouragingly but didn't know what he was supposed to feel. "How do I feel it?"

"It'll work best if you close your eyes, all you need to do is think of me and how much you want to see me or how deeply you feel about me."

The human couldn't help the flush of colour that spread to his face but followed the instructions anyways. He thought of Sasuke and the short time they had spent together but how much it had affected him; he thought of the bond and how much he wanted it, _needed_ it. His thoughts pulled him into a dark space, he couldn't move or see anything ad he couldn't feel his actual body anymore.

"Sasuke?" Just the name alone seemed to move him in the right direction as he felt something pulling him forward slowly.

"Sasuke." He moved faster this time still towards a direction he didn't know but it felt warm and familiar.

"I want Sasuke." Naruto was brought to an abrupt stop and in front of him leading into a black abyss of nothingness, was the end of a string. His arm felt as though it was weighed down by dozens of bricks, yet he eventually lifted it enough to reach the string that lay innocently before him. Once again, as if held back, the sting refused to budge and was tiring him quickly along with the weight of his body pulling him down.

" _It's ok Naruto you're almost there, I can feel it."_ Sasuke's disembodied voice rang out in the dark space. The blond felt a soft smile come over his face as he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Sasuke." Before he could try and pull it again, the string jerked backwards. An inflow of memories assaulted Naruto's mind, each and every one of them having Sasuke as the star. They were so bright in comparison to the black muck he felt like he was trapped in. His heart swelled with happiness as each memory shone a light on him that was too bright for him to look at anymore.

In an instant, he was surrounded by warmth and felt hands rubbing reassuringly at his back. He pulled away from whatever his nose had been buried in and slowly opened his eyes to try and adjust to the light. Somehow, Naruto had ended up kneeling on Sasuke's chair with his arms around the other man's neck.

"You did it." Sasuke smiled and moved one of his hands from Naruto's back to where it was before on his cheek.

"That was the bond? Why was it so dark and heavy? And how did I get over here?"

The Uchiha chuckled as he ran his hand through the thick blond tresses and Naruto closed his eyes to enjoy it, "Vampire's use bonds to have a special connection with their partner, they're formed naturally between a vampire and their other half, but vampire couples form a bond intentionally when they decided to commit permanently so my parents have been bonded. But for naturally forming ones, they go through fazes, ours is still in a very early stage so it's hard to use it; but the longer we spend strengthening it, the quicker and easier it'll be to use it."

"So, when I use it, it'll pull me towards you?"

"Right," he shifted the smaller man, so he was perched more comfortably, "I'll be able to find you no matter where you are, and when our bond gets strong enough, you'll be able to go out on your own properly."

Naruto lit up in excitement, "Really?"

The vampire smiled sadly, "I'm sorry you're not allowed to be free, I just can't risk someone hurting you."

Naruto didn't like being cooped up, he was more of an outside kind of guy but if it eased Sasuke's mind, he would wait years.

"Are you planning on sitting in there forever?"

The two young men turned to see Itachi Uchiha standing in front of their car with his arms crossed and an amused smirk plastered on his face. Naruto instantly scrambled back to his seat as his face turned red for what he felt like was the 10th time that day.

He heard Sasuke open his car door and proceed to yell at his brother to mind his own business. Naruto watched as Sasuke playfully pushed his brother out of the way and made his way over to his side of the car. The vampire opened the door for him and extended his hand to help the human get out.

"I'm not a girl you bastard." The blond mumbled but still took the offered hand.

"Oh please, you two are going to make me gag." The older Uchiha sibling shivered mockingly as the other two made their way towards the front door.

"You're just jealous Itachi-san." Naruto stuck his tongue out and watched at the older man rolled his eyes and marched into the household. The two men smiled at each other, neither realising their hands were still connected, they were bonding and they weren't even aware of it.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys! Please review cause they really encourage me to write more and faster! Also, don't forget to follow the story if you wanna know when it gets updated!**


	7. The Intruder

**The Intruder**

Naruto felt like his relationship with Sasuke had taken ten leaps forward. Every day they spent together was more time for the bond to grow and he could feel it strengthening. It was as if a small hole in his head had been filled with a presence that exuded Sasuke, he couldn't read his thoughts or anything, he just felt his existence and it was comforting. When they were alone together a few weeks ago, Naruto felt as though he didn't know what to talk about with the vampire, but the bond did things to his mental state when he's around Sasuke now. Naruto would feel himself relax when the younger man would walk into a room, he would feel his eyes follow him and he felt comfortable enough to voice his inner thoughts at times. These were changes he welcomed wholeheartedly, Naruto felt like he was finally falling back into the role that used to be his in the family; the funny one aka the troublemaker.

"Naruto, your break is over."

He lay on his back in a star shape in the Uchiha's back garden as he usually did in his free time when he wasn't with Sasuke. Mikoto or Fugaku would usually call for him at that time of day after he had eaten and rested to get back to his training.

He shuffled back into the training room which was the same room the Uchihas had used to educate him at the start of his tenancy in their house. He stopped in the middle of the room when he was face to face with Fugaku and waited for his signal.

The Uchiha nodded.

"To control my power is to know my power." He nodded again.

"I know that the power within me is the rightful power of another that gives them their vampire abilities." Another nod.

"But for me, the power becomes a sort of magic that can be used to protect my other half." Nod.

"My other half is Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he talked, and the vampire rolled his eyes but still gave an approving nod.

"And my power will be used to protect him and his family." Nod.

"The only limit to what my power can do is the extent of my imagination and the strength of my will towards the action." Fugaku gave one final nod before going over and patting the human's shoulder in praise.

A sigh left Naruto's mouth, "Fugaku-san, how many more times do I have to do that before you're satisfied? I already know it off by heart."

"But you don't believe it," the man moved his hand from the other's shoulder to above his heart, "you think you can do it but if you don't truly believe with all your heart that all those things you said were true, you're putting a limitation on your tremendous abilities."

Fugaku took a couple of steps back, "there is a reason your progress in this has been very minimal."

Naruto crossed his arms in a huff, "well its hard to imagine yourself doing those kinds of things, I'm not special like you guys before I came here, I thought I was a regular old person with just really bad luck or something."

"Well you are not, and you should do well to remember that." The older man waved off the subject before crossing his arms over his chest, "now assume your comfortable position."

Without a fuss, Naruto widened his stance slightly and dropped his arms to his side. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of everything but Sasuke. To harness his powers, the technique used was similar to the one Sasuke had shown him when they used the bond to find each other, but rather of thinking of wanting to see Sasuke, he had to feel the need to help Sasuke.

"Can you feel it?" Fugaku asked from, Naruto assumed, across the room. He shook his head.

"Then you're not concentration, put your emotion into this, you need to really want it."

The blond took a deep breath before forcing himself to focus. His mind needed to be on Sasuke and Sasuke only but every time he tried a buzzing sound rung out in his ears and got louder and louder till he broke concentration. He had already discussed this problem with Fugaku and Mikoto but the only explanation the three of them could come up with was that the blood rune locked up his powers as well as his memories.

Naruto could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to block out the buzzing but the closer he got, the more unbearable it became.

"Fugaku-san!"

"I know Naruto, but you have to work through it, it's the only way." The older man tried to reassure him.

Gritting his teeth, the human decided to keep pushing, he wasn't going to let this hinder him anymore. He felt like he had been standing there for hours but it was really a mere few seconds, the strain had every one of his limbs shaking and his head was pounding but he could feel it, he was so close, but he didn't know if he could take it. He unclenched his mouth and took one big gulp of air and with his eyes watering and his head spinning he gave one final push.

The buzzing stopped instantly. His eyes shot open seconds before he felt himself being flung back violently by an invisible force and could only watch in shock as the same happened to Fugaku in front of him. Naruto's body hit the wall with a dull thud before dropping to the ground like a sack of bricks.

He watched in a daze as Mikoto burst into the room and Fugaku got up and made his way over him seemingly unhurt. Their mouths were moving but Naruto could not hear them. His arms felt like lead, but he lifted one slowly to touch his ear, the blood that appeared on his fingers did not send him into a panic as he thought it would but oddly soothed him to the point where he felt tired.

The human's eye's blinked closed as he felt his body demanding rest, the last thing he saw Mikoto kneeling in front of him with a glass of water and Fugaku making a small incision on his finger and letting his blood drop into the glass.

* * *

Sasuke received the call in the middle of his lecture. At first, he didn't want to answer it because it was his brother Itachi but he found his lecture boring and Sakura kept trying to talk to him when he really wasn't in the mood for it, so he got up and left to take it.

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Your little human is injured."

Sasuke froze in his tracks before he started running towards his car, not noticing or caring that Sakura had followed his from the lecture hall and was calling out to him.

"What did you do?" He growled down the receiver.

"Oh please, as if I would take the time to injure something that fragile, I have no interest in humans." Sasuke could hear his brother's nonchalant tone over the phone but that didn't decrease his anger in the least.

"Then what happened?"

"They were training, he exploded, I don't really know but he's all healed up now, just unconscious."

The Uchiha had finally reached his car and jumped in with a slam of the door. He took a second to breathe and rub his eyes that had started to pulse at the thought of Naruto being hurt. "Thank you for telling me Itachi, I'm on my way back now." He got so much as a grunt of a reply before Sasuke hung up.

With shaky hands, Sasuke put his phone down and leant forward so his head was resting on the steering wheel. He took deep breaths, he couldn't drive in the condition he was in.

Sudden knocking on his window shocked Sasuke enough to make him flinch in his seat. Looking up, Sakura was looking down at him with a from. He couldn't hold back the annoyed sigh.

He rolled down his window, "what the fuck do you want Sakura?"

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" Her ignoring his question really pissed him off.

"Things that concern me are none of your business. Now if this conversation is over I have places to be." He moved to start his car, but she reached in and grabbed his hand. Sasuke felt uncomfortable at how close their faces had gotten and how relentless her grip was.

"I-I'm worried about you Sasuke-kun. Recently you haven't been-"

He cut her off with a groan, "I don't know what I've done for you to have convinced yourself that I am in any way attracted to you but let me make this clear now, so you can stop with these futile advances. I don't like you, I've never even considered you as a friend, I only spoke to you because my parents told me to and you were somewhat convenient." He felt her grip tighten unbearably on his fingers and tried to flinch, "and frankly, you overstayed your welcome in my presence a couple of days ago so please never bother me again."

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke waited for Sakura to let go and move away from where she was still leaning into the car through the window with her head down and tears spilling from her eyes onto Sasuke's nice leather seat.

"If you leave me here right now," she gulped before making eye contact. Sasuke could see the determined glint in her eyes and he didn't like it, "if you leave me here right now, I'll tell my parents that you're housing a human."

Rationally, Sasuke knew that her words were meaningless. Even if she managed to tell her parents what power could their family possibly have over the standing of the Uchiha clan? But it was the stress of knowing Naruto had been hurt, the fact that he wasn't already at home next to him and was still on campus for some reason accompanied 'by the mere fact that this girl was _trying to threaten him_ that set Sasuke Uchiha off.

He felt an anger that he had never felt before in his short lifetime.

His body was cold, but his eyes felt as though they had been set on fire. He knew the deep red of his irises had been exposed because of the frightened look that took over Sakura's expression. She immediately backed away instantly regretting the choice she had just made but Sasuke wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her hand from where she had tried to retreat.

He could see his contacts shrivelling up and falling from his eyes at the mere heat he was emitting and felt his teeth and nails sharpen as his instincts went into overdrive. He was so overwhelmed by the changes he didn't notice the bone-crushing grip he had been applying to Sakura's small hand.

"P-please Sasuke-kun, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me."

The sound of her voice angered him further. With a growl he kicked harshly at the car door and watched as it flung off the hinges, knocking Sakura down with it. He usually parked in the car park furthest away from the buildings so there weren't many humans that went there but he was sure they would be drawn to the commotion soon enough and decided to end the situation quickly.

He stepped out of his car and stood above where Sakura lay underneath his car door cradling her broken hand.

"I will only say this one more time," he leaned over so she could look into his eyes and know that he truly meant this, "if you try and threaten me again, I will kill you." He watched in satisfaction as tears fell down her cheeks despite her nodding in agreement before he climbed back into his car that now had one less door and drove off without a single glance back at who may have noticed the interaction.

* * *

Sasuke ignored his brother's guffaws at the state of his car from where he stood, waiting for him at the entrance and made his way inside. He ran past his parents where they sat in the dining room and went straight to Naruto's room where he had assumed they had put him to rest.

When he walked into an empty room he growled in frustration, "where is he!"

His mother was by his side in an instant, his father not far behind. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "calm down Sasuke, he woke up as soon as Itachi got off the phone with you. He said he wanted to go outside and see you despite out disapproval, so we compromised and he's sitting in the garden waiting for you."

Without another word, the youngest Uchiha had turned to leave the room where his family had gathered when his father grabbed his arm. "What happened to your eyes Sasuke?"

His eyes no longer burned with anger, but he could tell they were still a shade of red they had never appeared before, "I got angry at Sakura," he sighed and rubbed at his forehead, "she tried to threaten me, and I got angry then all I saw was red."

Fugaku sighed, "You need to learn how to control your anger Sasuke."

"I do!" He refuted, "It's just... when it comes to Naruto, my emotions are all over the place."

"This conversation bores me." Itachi said after a beat of silence and smirked when his brother scowled at him, "can you tell me what happened now, you said we had to wait till Sasuke got here and he's here."

The Uchiha patriarch nodded before gesturing towards the door, "it'd be better if I showed you."

Sasuke let his mother lead him downstairs to the room where he knew his parents used to train Naruto. His eyebrows rose at the pure destruction he saw, the door had been blown off and the wallpaper of the room had been shredded. All the furniture had been forced against the wall if it wasn't already with many of them looking quite broken.

Itachi whistled in amazement, "so he did explode."

Mikoto held Sasuke back when he tried to scratch his brother, "not exactly," she countered as she rubbed the boy's back, "we were trying to get him to work through the blood seal on his neck, but it turns out the one on his neck only blocked his memories, there's one on his stomach that has blocked his power. Whoever put those on Naruto knew the exact extent of the power he held."

Sasuke turned on his mother with a glare, "why would you make him do something so dangerous?"

"Sasuke, do not speak to your mother like that." Despite his anger, Sasuke could do nothing but cower in the presence of his father. He lowered his eyes in submission and clenched his fists at the sound of his brother snickering.

"The only way for him to utilise his power is to work through his seal," Fugaku continued. "Or so we thought. Now our first course of action is to find whoeve-"

Sasuke watched in horror as both his parents fell to their knees clutching their heads. Itachi quickly made his way over to his Father who's breaths where shallow.

"What happened?" Sasuke knelt down in front of his mother and clutched at her shoulders.

Mikoto gave him a shove to his chest, "go!"

He watched her with a brow scrunched with confusion, "wha-"

"The wards!" She forced out, "they've been broken. Naruto not safe."

The vampire was up in an instant, trusting his brother to take care of his parents he ran through the house, bumping into doors and chairs on the way with Naruto being the only thing on his mind.

But he was too late. He could only watch helplessly as he raced towards the sliding doors as a man with long white hair pressed his bloody thumb down on a scroll before he disappeared into a puff of smoke with an unconscious Naruto slung over his shoulder.

The Uchiha was going too fast to stop and ended up running right through the glass door and rolling out onto the glass. He landed on his back, he could feel every shard of glass on his limbs but that only fuelled his anger even more.

He let out a scream of frustration as his eyes began to burn for the second time that day, Sasuke was livid, this wasn't over.


	8. The Missing

**AN: It's been so long and I'm so disappointed in myself X( I have no excuse apart from me just being busy lol. This chapter's a bit shorter than usual but I've introduced a couple of characters so hopefully, that makes up for it.**

 **If you guys want me to update quicker please don't be afraid to leave a review, they really motivate me a lot more than people may realise, even if it's just a couple of words!**

* * *

 **The Missing**

The remaining Uchihas watched in concern as their youngest punched the grass in anger.

"Sasuke, please, you need to calm down." Mikoto took a few steps forward in order to try and placate her son.

"Don't bother Mother. Sasuke is horrible at controlling his anger, by the time he's finished whining, the person who took Naruto away probably would've killed him." Itachi said nonchalantly as he leaned on their newly broken French door.

Sasuke's head whipped around in an instant, "what did you just say?" He hissed.

With a snort, Itachi pushed off the door frame and looked his little brother dead in the eye with a sneer, "I said, by the time you finish whinging, your mate will have already kicked the bucket already. Or is it ok for him to die since he wasn't your actual other half?"

In a second, Sasuke was speeding towards his brother, his eyes burning with his intent to kill.

"Enough!"

Fugaku was between the two in an instant, "now is not the time for your petty squabbles!"

Itachi scoffed before turning away slightly while Sasuke clenched his fists slowly in an attempt to stop their shaking.

"Are you sure you can't find him with your bond?" The patriarch asked.

He shook his head, "I told you, I tried, but there's something blocking it and unless Naruto tries to reach me, I won't be able to feel him."

Mikoto rushed over to her son and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him, "do you have any idea who would want to take him?

"I- Maybe?" The vampire rubbed at his forehead in frustration.

"Out with it then Sasuke."

He looked up at his father, his eyes were no longer burning with anger but had turned a dull hue of the brilliant colour they usually were, shrouded with desperation, "it didn't make any sense when he told me but," he swallowed sharply as his gaze fell to his freshly scuffed shoes, "he used to live with his older brother, but 2 years ago he was kidnapped."

He felt Mikoto's grip tighten from where she had been clutching to his arm, "did he find out who it was?"

"Not really, he said that two people had broken into his house, and as they were leaving with his brother- and this is where it didn't make any sense to me- one of them called out the name Obito."

Once again, Sasuke could feel Mikoto's grip tighten. He looked up to see the pale faces of his father and brother, they all knew something that he didn't.

"He also said, he didn't know how, but he knew that this Obito person was an Uchiha which is strange because I've never heard of him." He paused and watched his family's reactions very carefully. Sasuke turned to look at his mother, "do you know who this person is?"

Mikoto took a shaky breath, "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"So, you know him?"

"You've met him yourself Sasuke, although you were merely a child." She sighed and glanced up at her husband who was still frozen with shock, "we thought he was dead."

Sasuke gaze shifted between his parents, waiting for one of them to explain who this person was and why he had somehow never heard of him. "Who is he then?" He made eye contact with Fugaku, "and what would he want with Naruto?"

The eldest Uchiha rubbed at his face with a sigh, "he disappeared when you were young, he said he wanted to travel the world, we warned him it was dangerous to leave the territory especially with how young he was, but he wouldn't listen."

Sasuke waited for a continuation but it looked as though Fugaku no longer wanted to speak. "So what happened to him?"

"He left," Mikoto continued, "everything was fine for the first couple of months, he would send pictures and tell tales of the people he'd met and the things he'd seen which were absurd at times, even to us."

His mother spoke of this person so fondly that it made Sasuke a little jealous that someone else had a place in her heart.

"But then one day it all stopped." Her face fell, "we couldn't reach him, or his friends and we didn't know where he was. Sometimes Fugaku and I would go out to the places he spoke of and see if there were any clues, but we would end up with nothing. Obito Uchiha had disappeared off of the face of the earth."

Silence fell upon the household residence. Sasuke couldn't understand; he looked down at his pale hands that had already healed from the cuts he'd gotten. He felt so helpless, Naruto was within his reach, but he had wasted precious time when getting to him. He constantly questioned himself and if he was even deserving of the power that Naruto held if he couldn't even protect him.

"Wait a second," Itachi spoke up for the first time in a while. "Obito was never keyed off of the blood wards, right? So why would he have needed to break through them?"

Fugaku froze for the second time that evening, which was a lot more times than Sasuke had ever seen his father caught off guard.

"You're right Itachi." His father concurred, "and what would his motive be for taking Naruto two years after he'd taken his brother?"

"So, we can safely say that it wasn't Obito?"

Itachi shook his head at his mother's enquiry, "no mother that doesn't confirm anything, they could've been working together but didn't want us to suspect him, so he didn't come here himself."

The youngest sighed as they stood around with their reasoning just going around in circles, this wasn't going to help them find Naruto, "this is so fucking pointless!"

He shook off his mother's comforting hands, "this won't help us find Naruto, we need to go out there and search for him."

"It could help us." His brother tried to reason with him.

"But it won't!" He felt his eyes flare up for a second briefly before he took a breath to calm himself down "I didn't recognise that guy at all, and neither will you, I'm sure of it."

"Well whining about it isn't going to change the situation is it?" Red eyes flickered up to the head of the household warily. Sasuke almost flinched back in fear at the glare he was getting.

"If we have no leads and we have no bond," he gave Sasuke a pointed stare, "all we can do now is wait and have faith that Naruto will reach out to you instead."

"But-"

"If we haven't made contact in an hour…" Sasuke was cut off with a cold stare, "we will contact the vampire elder and have this sorted immediately.

Mikoto took wary steps towards her husband, a grimace firm on her face, "is that wise dear?"

A sigh escaped his lips as Fugaku took the remaining steps left towards his wife and took hold of her hand, "it's the only choice we have."

* * *

Naruto awoke to a fierce pounding in his head. He could feel his heart pounding as if it were right behind his eyeballs. It felt as though his brain was rattling around in his skull when he moved to sit up and lay back down with a groan.

"You up brat?"

The blond shot upright in a start, ignoring the immense pain that came with it. He squinted into the darkness of the room to try and make out the silhouette of a human. His head shot up in confusion, who was that? Where was he? Where was Sasuke?

Thoughts of Sasuke made Naruto remember the bond, in the two seconds it took for him to make a connection with the vampire in his mind, his assailant had moved from wherever he stood and was kneeling behind Naruto with a hand around his neck.

"I'm sorry brat but I can't let you do that, close it." Naruto shivered as the words were whispered in his ear.

He swallowed but didn't follow the man's instructions. The hand tightened.

"Do it."

Tears of frustration pricked at Naruto's eyes, but he had no choice. He slowly pulled back, despite Sasuke's insistence for him to stay. The man released his hand from around his throat allowing the blond to take in a big gulp of air.

He spluttered for a little but once he caught his bearings, Naruto shot a glare at where he could make out the figure of the man now that his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Aww come on, don't glare at me like that." The man walked over to the corner of a room and started rustling through what looked to be a duffle bag. "You know I only did that to protect you, we can't have those vampire's finding us now. It'll be more hassle trying to get away if we did."

Naruto could feel his heart rate increase rapidly at the thought of this kidnapper taking him where the Uchiha's couldn't find them. "Who are you?" Every one of his senses were on edge, partnered with the fact that the pounding in his head seemed to be getting worse every second.

The blond watched in apprehension as the man froze. A loud guffaw emerged from the man's lips causing Naruto to shuffle backwards in surprise.

"I'm disappointed Naruto," he finally stood from where he was crouched by his bag and moved closer to the blond, "don't you recognise my voice?"

Naruto didn't answer, and the man snickered, he squatted in front of him and showed the blond the lamp he had been searching for before turning it on.

He closed his eyes at the shock of the bright light and scowled when he heard the man chuckle.

"Or at least, my face?"

Blue eyes flung open and took in every feature of his assailant, the familiar grin, the kind eyes, the bushy white hair.

Memories he didn't know he had assaulted Naruto's head. His breaths became shorter and his vision went white before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

The man watched in amusement, his eyes flickered to the rune that looked as if were burning on Naruto's neck. He squinted at it, "I guess I was too harsh on him with that."

He stood up with a shrug and went back over to his bag with a skip in his step as he waited for Naruto to wake up again. A smile played on his lips as his fingers brushed over a photograph that had been taken a couple of years ago. He pulled it out of his bag and stroked his thumb over the smiling faces of him and a young boy.

Naruto didn't understand yet, but the man was there to help him. This man knew Naruto better than the blond knew himself because he had raised him partly for his name was Jiraya and he was Naruto's guardian.

The man placed the photo down gently before picking up his wooden staff and standing up straight. In an instant, the door to the abandoned house he had been using as a shelter was flung off its hinges as a group of furious vampires burst in. Jiraya merely grinned at the sight of the blazing red eyes as he twirled his staff between his fingers and beckoned the vampires to attack with the other.

Naruto also didn't quite know that Jiraya was known as the best vampire hunter in the world.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Dont forget to leave a review they really reallly motivate me :D**


	9. The Man

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I just started my new job and it is so draining and I really didn't know how I wanted to write this chapter.**

 **Pls don't forget to leave reviews, they really help me write faster!**

* * *

 **The Man**

The Uchihas had relocated to the living room when Naruto finally made contact with Sasuke. Mikoto ushered her family away from the garden and broken glass and brought them all into the dining room. They sat around the table, Itachi seemed indifferent to the situation from where he sat as he checked his phone casually.

In contrast, Sasuke was deeply affected by the loss of Naruto. Every few minutes, he would shiver as if a cold breeze would sweep into the room. Despite the fact that vampires aren't affected by temperature, Mikoto wrapped a blanket snuggly around her son and brought him a mug of hot chocolate to try and keep him warm.

She sat on one side of him with a hand rubbing at his back comfortingly, on his other side was his father who kept his interlocked fingers on the table in front of him as his foot bounced ever so slightly under the table. They sat in a strained silence for the half an hour since Fugaku had given them a time limit.

Sasuke's body flooded with warmth within the second he felt Naruto reach out for him. He was on his feet in an instant and his family could only watch in shock.

"I feel him, he's there, he's awake." Mikoto squealed in delight as she took her husband's firm hand into her own and gave it a squeeze.

Sasuke was moving towards the door already, growling in frustration as he felt Naruto pull away from him reluctantly. He couldn't help but punch the nearest wall to him, leaving a decent sized hole in the plaster.

"What happened?" Fugaku questioned as he followed his son out into the hallway, the rest of his family not far behind.

"He pulled away," he explained through grit teeth, "I don't know who this Obito bastard is but he knows we're bonded and he can tell when Naruto's reaching out for me."

The elder Uchiha's exchanged looks from where they stood, "we still don't know if it's Obito Sas-"

"I don't care who it is." Sasuke's growl cut off his mother's soothing tone, "He has Naruto so I'm going to get him back."

He moved towards the front door, fully prepared to run straight to where he felt Naruto was. Fugaku moved so he was blocking the younger vampire's path to the front door. The patriarch almost flinched at the rage he saw burning in his son's eyes.

"You need to calm down and take a minute to think Sasuke, we don't know who this person is." He tried to reason with his son.

"The more time we waste, the less safe Naruto is, I don't care what happens to me right now."

Fugaku opened his mouth to reply but Sasuke held up his hand, "step out of my way before I have to move you."

He didn't really know who this Sasuke was. This was someone who felt like they had nothing to lose. His eyes practically glowed with anger but Fugaku could see the hint of fear and despair hidden very well. He could see that his son was no longer a boy, but a man who had found and then lost something he held dear to him.

With a resigned sigh, Fugaku sidestepped out of the way and watched helplessly as his youngest child left their home in a mere blink of an eye.

Mikoto approached her husband warily, she placed her small hands on his forearms and rubbed them soothingly, "do you think that was the smart thing to do?"

He shook his head, "surely not, that child is as stubborn as a bull." He chuckled, "something he got from you obviously."

Flinching slightly, Fugaku slowly pried off Mikoto's fingernails from where they were digging into his flesh, "the only thing we can do now is, follow him and hope he doesn't end up killing anyone."

Itachi sighed from where he stood, obviously forgotten. "I guess I'll have to come along on this adventure won't I?"

The parents turned to their child, both with one raised eyebrow, "oh no son," Mikoto refuted, "don't push yourself one bit if you don't want to come you can stay here."

The vampire looked up from where he was examining his nails in surprise, "really?"

Grinning mischievously, Mikoto nodded her head in a zealous fashion, "of course." He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion at her tone.

"But you'll have to fix the training room." She giggled.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the fact that he actually believed her ruse for a second.

He pushed off of the wall he was leaning against, "you guys are so lame."

In an instant, the Uchiha boy had disappeared after his brother and their parents where chuckling from where they stood in their entryway.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto caught up to their children in no time but Sasuke didn't seem to even notice their presence there. He was on a warpath, nothing was on his mind but Naruto and getting to his side as fast as he possibly could. The others stayed a few paces back, making sure to keep a lookout in case they crossed the path of a human. Sasuke was taking a risky route, they weren't going through popular areas but there were high chances of human passing through. Mikoto was just relieved Sasuke was being somewhat cautious.

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Itachi sighed, "This is taking a while."

Fugaku shot his older son a disapproving look when Sasuke replied with a growl.

"Itachi don't." Mikoto hissed at him, "your brother is stressed enough."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to lighten the situation."

"Well, you're not helping." Fugaku stated.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks suddenly causing the other three to slide to a halt. They looked around at the woodland they had ended up on the edge of.

"You can't sense him anymore can you?" Fugaku sighed.

Sasuke stomped his foot in anger, "that bastard must have put up a ward or something."

Itachi crossed his arms and a took a step back, "we can't go in there, that's not our territory anymore."

"We don't have the time to ask the Elder, Itachi." Fugaku reasoned but his son merely shook his head.

"You can't be serious Father."

"Itachi," the young man turned to his mother who looked at him with pleading eyes, "we have no other choice, if anything happens we can explain to the Elder, she'll understand."

He sighed and watched his little brother sniff the air in hopes of catching a scent. "I can't sense him, but I can kind of smell him, it's not strong enough for a trace though."

"Whatever it is we have to follow it before it disappears." Mikoto encouraged, "we won't get anywhere by just waiting here."

In the next instance, Sasuke had taken off again, his parents right behind him. Itachi sighed once more before entering as well, he really didn't want to into the forest, it was beyond the territory of their elder, whatever happened out there, she wouldn't be able to help them. He didn't think they needed the help, but it was a nice insurance to have.

They didn't run for long before Sasuke was able to pick up a stronger scent for Naruto.

"How did he even leave a trail anyways?" Itachi thought out loud, "I thought the kidnapper dude teleported or something?"

"Yes, you're right, but Naruto is still emitting a scent," Fugaku countered, "and the longer he stays in one place, the further it will spread around him and given how attuned Sasuke is to his scent, he's able to catch it at a much weaker state than we would."

The older brother looked contemplative, "how do you think he was able to tell when Naruto was reaching out to you?"

Sasuke spared a glance over his shoulder to look at his brother for a second before he gave a shrug, "I don't know honestly."

"I was thinking about this earlier actually," Fugaku chimed in, "the only way another person would be able to tell something like that is if there's physical contact between the two of them and he's using some sort of technique I'd say."

"Well, that explains that, but it doesn't really explain how he found Naruto or how he knew he was at our house." Mikoto huffed. "There are too many questions."

Once again Sasuke had stopped abruptly, "hopefully now we'll get a couple of answers." In front of him stood an old, decrepit cabin that reeked with the scent of Naruto as well as the kidnapper.

"A cabin in the woods, how original." Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke shot him a glare yet the man merely rolled his eyes uncaringly. Mikoto sniffed the air hesitantly, "this… this isn't Obito's scent."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes before taking a hesitant sniff himself, "you're right, someone's scent couldn't change that much, this is someone else." He took in a deeper breath, "and they're… human."

The Uchiha's were taken aback briefly, what kind of human would be able to evade a vampire for so long as well as use vampire techniques? It was unheard of.

"It doesn't matter who or what they are." Sasuke growled as he advanced on the building, "I won't go easy on them."

Without a second thought, Sasuke was at the front door in an instant and was kicking it down in one swift motion. He stormed in with his family right behind him, he felt the fire blazing in his eyes as he came face to face with the man who took his other half away from him.

He stood nonchalantly in the middle of the room, twirling what appeared to be a staff, a casual smirk settled on his lips.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked while Sasuke's eyes searched the darkness for the familiar mop of blond hair.

"I think the better question is," the man's voice was deep and had a rough tone to it, "who are you?" His smirk dropped into a scowl.

Sasuke made out a slumped over figure on the floor a couple of metres behind the mystery man, he didn't even pause to think before he rushed over to the side of his human. But before he could make contact, the staff the man was holding was thrust in his path.

He followed the path from the man's staff to his outstretched arm and then to his face to see him shaking his head.

"Not until you answer my questions brat."

"We're under no obligation to reply." Fugaku answered before his son could.

The man scoffed, "oh I think you are if you ever want to see my Naruto again."

Sasuke's ears were ringing. His Naruto? Who the hell did the guy think he was? And where the fuck did he get the right to be calling Naruto his?

"Your Naruto?" He all but hissed.

The man seemed to merely glance down at him in boredom, "oh I'm sorry brat, did I hit a nerve?"

His sarcastic tones did nothing to help Sasuke's mood, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was be by Naruto's side and check that he was ok. Moving at a speed that was impossible for humans to see, he sidestepped around the staff and once again made his way towards Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even realise it had happened until he had been blasted halfway across the room. Luckily, he was able to flip around so he landed on his feet and skidded to a stop, but he could feel an ache in his ribs from where something hard had bombarded his side.

The rest of the Uchiha watched in shock from where they stood near the door at the speed the person they had assumed was human had moved at. It was completely unheard of a human being that fast or that strong, he merely gave Sasuke a shove to his side and yet had sent him flying.

Fugaku moved to take a step forward but the man held out his hand before he could, "I said, not until you answered my questions."

A beat of silence descended into the room.

Sasuke growled before once more making a break towards Naruto's unconscious form.

The man rolled his eyes, "fucking brat." He mumbled under his breath before moved. In two swift movements, he was standing by Naruto's body before Sasuke could reach him and had his staff lifted, ready to swing. With a smirk, Sasuke dodged the swing of the staff but was taken off guard by the heel that had slammed into his cheek.

He flew further this time and slammed into the wall of the cabin. He let out a groan, mostly out of shock, he didn't see that coming at all. His mother was by his side in an instant and helped him to his feet. She stood slightly in front of him and held Sasuke's wrist in a tight grip in hopes that he wouldn't try and attack again.

"Stay back Sasuke, you need to let your father handle this." He wanted to protest her words but the bone-crushing grip she had on his wrist made him think otherwise. With a reluctant sigh, he watched Fugaku step forward hesitantly.

"We just want to check if Naruto's alright." The Uchiha patriarch tried to explain, his hands up in a surrendering motion, "I don't wish to fight but you're leaving me with little choice."

The man flung his arms up in exasperation, "are you people even listening to me, if you just answer my questions and I like what you say, you can see him."

Fugaku quirked his eyebrow, "and yet you still give us no reason as to why we should trust you with that information."

With a snort, the man kicked his staff up from where he was leaning on it and held it behind his head with both hands, "listen, I don't know what makes you think Naruto is that brat's other half," he nodded towards Sasuke, "but I can assure you he's not so if you just let us go, we can forget all about this and let the bond fade away naturally."

While the rest of his family were frozen in shock by the information the human had just given them, Sasuke was filled with rage once more. He ripped his arm from his mother's grip, "don't you dare even try to take Naruto away from me, he's mine!"

The younger vampire was held back by his brother before he could reach the man. With a shake of his head, the man addressed Fugaku, "you really need to teach your boy some anger management, at this rate, he's going to burn out his eyes with how angry he keeps getting."

Fugaku almost gaped in shock, just how much information on vampires did this human know?

The man smirked at their obvious confusion, "look, I'll give you lot a bit of advice since you obviously seem to be very confused at the moment."

The family paused in apprehension, "stay away from Naruto." He rolled his eyes as the youngest Uchiha began to rant his discrepancy.

"I love the kid as if he were my own," the man continued, "but if you don't want any more trouble than the daily life of a vampire's may bring, let me take the boy now and you won't ever have to see us again."

Apart from Sasuke, who had resulted in hissing at the man, the rest of the Uchiha's had fallen silent. Did they really know who Naruto was? What kind of baggage did he have that they were warned not to get involved with him?

"I'd very much love to be rid of the human," Itachi spoke up from where he was still holding Sasuke back by his arms. He ignored the way his brother's head turned to try and glare at him, "he already has too much of my brother wrapped around his finger for us to separate them now. Plus, he seems to have some answers to questions my parents have been asking for a while, so I think we'll be keeping him around."

He looked the man dead in the eyes, "even if that means we'll have to take him by force."

The man rubbed at his face with a sigh, "I've got to say, I admire your stubbornness as a family," he shot them a grin, "but I can't let you take him, I have a couple of promises I need to keep."

The Uchiha's all readied their stance, surely, he couldn't take 4 vampires at once? They shot each other glances before one by one, they were off, each trying to reach Naruto in their own way.

It seemed they would just have to find out how good of a fighter this man actually was.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to follow and fav and all that jazz, I really love to read reviews so leave one if you can.**

 **Big thanks to PrinceOfShadows1 for your encouragement, it did really help :D**


End file.
